Chocolate Ice
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: It's a Taito! The title should start to make since as the story goes.... It's yet another Random series entry...
1. Rollercoaster

Yamato sighed as he walked home from band practice. Things were not going his way today. First he woke up late and his dad got on his case. Then, he'd forgotten his report for World History at home. After that, he'd had a major fight with Sora and Izzy over some stupid thing. He'd tried to apologize but they wouldn't listen. And just recently, the band was just not in a practice mood today so they spent three hours doing basically nothing. And the thing that was probably the worst was that Taichi was still avoiding him. He hadn't seen the cheerful brunette in almost two weeks, and it was getting even more depressing by the millisecond. "Thank goodness Dad left at noon for some big conference up north," he muttered. He needed the time alone. 

"Hey Blonde!" Matt turned to where the call came from a slight grin on his face.  "Ugh, you have bags under your eyes honey. Talk to the expert," said the girl that fell into step with him, gymbag on her shoulder.

"He's still avoiding me…"

"And you want to be alone?" she asked. "I can hightail it outta here if that's wha-"

"No. I do need someone to talk to Nikki," he said.

"Great!" she exclaimed linking her arm with his. "So. What do you have to tell me? I can fix damn near any problem you have!"

"I want to know why he's avoiding me. That is where all my problems come from."

"Him not being there, right?" A nod was the only reply. "Well, I got connections on the soccer team so I'll see what I can find out." She smiled at him slightly. "Anything else?"

"I had one of the most terrible days," he sighed as he told her about it.

"No wonder you're all, dark today Wonder Boy! Want me to come over later and stay with ya? You know to give you a shoulder to lean on?" she asked a twinkle in her eyes. "We can bond over ice cream!"

"But you're lactose-intolerant!" he said stopping outside of her apartment building.

"I eat Soy deserts, silly! It's like milk-free ice cream!" Nikki giggled.

"Sure. Come on over later and we can talk and stuff," Matt said heading off again. 

"I'll bring my own dessert if you cook!" she yelled after him.

"Okay!" he called back. Nikki ran inside to pack and get the desserts.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Takeru said that you are avoiding Yamato," Hikari said walking into Tai's room.

"I am not. I just haven't made an effort to see him," Taichi said tapping away on his computer.

"That would be avoiding!" Kari said walking over to him.

"No it isn't. And why are you so concerned anyway?" he asked her looking up from the screen.

"Because TK thinks that Matt's becoming depressed and well. He's worried about his big brother. Why aren't you talking to Matt anymore?"

"I just haven't talked with him recently, but I will… I just have to finish this before I do…." Taichi said returning to the screen.

"What is it?" Kari asked moving to lean over his shoulder before the program was minimized and her brother glared at her. 

"None of your business Hikari Kamiya!" he snapped. Her eyes widened as she walked out of the room very confused.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"Hey, Yama!" Nikki said as she kicked off her shoes. 

"Hey. That the soy desert?" he asked pointing to the plastic bag in her hand.

"Yep! Here, you can put it in the freezer and I'll throw my bag on your conveniently placed bed!" she said handing over the bag and then throwing her gymbag into Matt's room, it landing perfectly on the bed. "So honey-bunny, what's for din-din?"

"Annoying Americans," he said from the kitchen. 

"I love you too," she smiled and looked through the glass into the oven. "Pizza! Slumber party staple. I really wonder if you were a girl in a past life!"

"Hey, cut me some slack for the fact that you are my best friend who told me everything, including the stuff I really never wanted to know, about being a girl," Yamato said nudging her out of the way to take it out. "So, what do you want to drink?"

"Oh, I'll take a soda, Hun. And did you make the pizza with soy cheese?" she asked getting into the fridge and pulling out a can.

"Yep. It's supposed to taste like real cheese and all that jazz but not actually have milk. Which, is not listed on the ingredients," he told her.

"Goody gumdrops!"

"Are probably TK's," he told her at the sight of the bag. She made a pouty face at him. "I'll think about it. Now get over here and eat damn it!"

"Sir, yes sir!" she said saluting and sitting at the table and taking some toppings before Matt could stop her.

"So, how are things going for you?" Matt asked as he cut the pizza and took a piece. 

"Let me tell you, gymnastics is a bitch! Well, not gymnastics just everyone there. But enough about me, tell me about you!" she said smiling.

"No seriously. I can take all night. You vent first."

"Fine. I'm seriously considering dropping off the gymnastics team. Don't even go there because I can't enjoy it anymore with the people there," she told him taking a piece of pizza and munching on it. "So, I was thinking of going back to skating."

"You did great things when you skated, Nik. They'll be glad to have you back," Yamato smiled.

"And umm… I kinda have a small favor to ask…" she said quietly. 

"What? Come on, Nik. We've known each other since we were like born. Why all blushy now?" he asked downing another piece of pizza.

"I need a song to re-audition for the skating league and I kinda wanted one you sang."

"That's no big deal, which one?" he asked.

"See, this is where the problem is because I don't know if you want me to use it," she said staring at her third piece of pizza.

"Which one?" Matt asked her again.

"The one you don't have a title for. That you wrote for Tai but didn't tell him," she whispered. Matt nearly choked. It was the only song that he hadn't showed the band. Nikki was the only one who knew about it and she loved it greatly. 

"That one?" he squeaked. She nodded. "Why?"

"Well, I like it and when I heard it the last time I got this great idea for a routine and costume and everything…" she said quickly. "Oh Yama, please! You know how much I love it and I think that my routine will really go well with the music!"

"Well, Nikki…" he paused and looked up at her. She had a hopeful smile on her face. It couldn't hurt, could it? "Okay. I'll get the band on it next pra-"

"No. You. I want it sung just by you. You and your guitar. I want it to be fairly simple. No drums, no keyboard, just you."

"Have it your way, Nik," he sighed.

"Oh, thank you Yamato! You'll be the first to see the routine and if you think it doesn't seem quite right we can fix anything you want!" she told him excitedly.

"Fine," he said smiling again. "When do you need it?"

"About a month for the actual recording would be great."

"Alright then. Anything else you wanna talk about?"

"Well, I might not be single long," she giggled.

"Really? Who is it?"

"The foreign exchange student, Casey…" she said her eyes twinkling. Matt face-vaulted.

"That extreme hottie?! How the hell did you get that damn lucky?" he demanded as she laughed, jumping up and pulling the ice cream and soy desert from the freezer and getting spoons.

"Apparently, he's had his pretty little eyes on me for a while now," she said giggling.

"Shit. Man, at least you see an end of your single-ness, I fear I'm doomed for all eternity…"

"Oh come on. I bet if we tied Tai to a bed and let you have your way with him he'll be gay in no time!" she said brightly, opening the container of her chocolate heaven.

"Or extremely scarred to the point of never wanting to see me again."

"Listen Mr. Pessimist I'm gonna tell you this now. You know how I have like connections to every gossip chain in the school?" He nodded. "Well, from my most reliable source, it seems that your little crush may very well be gay."

"How? When? Where? Why?" Matt asked opening the ice cream.

"Well honey, it appears that he has told Minako that he was never going to date her because girls don't do a damn thing for him. Minako is heartbroken of course, but the fact that he said her brother would have more of a chance then her since he was hotter is kinda a good clue."

"No way."

"Seriously. I heard the whole damn thing, not to mention had it told to me so it's getting around," she said with a smirk. "So, are you going to walk your happy ass over to talk with him tomorrow or not?"

"If I say no will you kill me?"

"Injure you severely, yes. Kill you? Possibly if I've not had any caffeine or chocolate," she said taking a huge bite of chocolate. "Want to try some?" she asked holding a spoonful to the blonde who tasted it reluctantly.

"Not half bad. But, what if he doesn't like _me?"_

"You have got to be the most insecure guy I have ever met!" she exclaimed.

"And your point is, Nik? Hey, I can't help it… I mean it hurts like hell he's not here for me right now but the thought of him not being there ever again seriously kills me!" Yamato sighed looking completely heart broken.

"Man, I am this close to going over there and demanding answers myself!" she told him. Matt looked ready to faint. "I mean he's got no right toying with you the way he is! And I, for one, refuse to sit back and watch while you suffer because of him! Now. Either you call him sometime tomorrow, or I go and talk to him on Sunday!"

"Dear Lord you're serious…."

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" she said. Matt paled.

"Nikki. Let me handle it, please?"

"And in up in utter depression? Come on! We _ARE Will and Grace! I have to but in on your life while you but in on mine! That's just the way it is!" She nodded decisively and took another bite of soy dessert._

"You have got to be the most eccentric and weird person I have ever met! How on earth do we get along this fucking well?"

"God only knows babe…" she said. The phone rang suddenly. "If it's not Taichi, say something to me."

"Yes, sir!" he joked and answered the phone. "Hello? Hey TK. What's up?"

A long pause.

"If Taichi doesn't want to talk to me he doesn't have to," Yamato said into the phone.

"YES HE DOES! I'LL KICK HIS TAN SOCCER PLAYING CUTE ASS IF HE DOESN'T!" Nikki yelled so that TK could hear her.

"Yes she's over here got a problem with it TK?"

Another pause, not as long.

"So she's a little, different-"

"VERY DIFFERENT!"

"Excuse me, very different… TK. She is one of my best friends."

"Damn straight."

"And you can tell Kari that I'll be here all night. If he wants to stop by he can… but honestly TK right now I'm not going to hold my breath over it," Matt said before he hung up the phone and went back to his ice cream, looking gloomier than Nikki had ever seen him. She was at a loss of what to say now. But God help her, Taichi Kamiya was going to have Hell to pay tomorrow at ten when she left Matt's place, which was one thing she was certain of. Her eyes burned briefly with rage before trying to bring Yamato out of his cold little world for a bit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&AN: Yama: Yeah! Taito fic where no one's dead!

Dai: Yet. Nikki's gonna kick some Taichi ass….

Joey: Go Chick!

Takepon: Yeah! Su- **Mel clamps hand over his mouth while everyone looks at her funny**

Pietro: Right…. She only owns Nikki…. And the plot… maybe….

Yama: Please review…

Dai: or flame, whichever suits your fancy.


	2. Too Late?

AN: Yama: **is out. Dead out. Has had a major shock and might not be back for a while…… **

Dai: I can see the fan count dwindling now…..

Takepon: She owns NOTHING that has to do with Three Doors Down except the crap recording she has on tape from the radio.

Joey: Notice the jump in rating… I sure as hell did.

Pietro: **runs over from where he has to keep Shippou occupied** Please review…. And FLAME PLEASE FALME!!!!! **runs back**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Matt definitely was not at all happy after his phone conversation with Takeru. She'd have to mince words with the young blonde later. Now, she had to have a nice, LONG, and probably harsh, talk with a certain Taichi Kamiya. She'd dropped her bags off at home before marching to the brunette's house and knocking on the door.

"Hello. How can I help you?" asked a girl just a bit younger than her.

"You must be Hikari," Nikki said with a small smile. "I'm Nikki, I'm a friend of Yamato. I have to talk to Taichi ASAP."

"He's up, surprisingly. Come in," Kari said opening the door more for her. Nikki removed her shoes and then followed Kari to Tai's room where the young brunette girl gave her access.

"Hello, Tai. We need to talk, NOW. No if, ands, buts, 'no's or anything else except 'yes Nikki we do need to talk.'"

"Who says?" Tai asked from where he was laying on his bed.

"Me!" Nikki said grabbing his shirtfront and bringing him to standing position, startling the soccer player a moment.

"Your Matt's friend, Nikki aren't you?"

"Yeah. And you're the bastard sending him spiraling into an unfathomable depression. Now that we're past the introductions, tell me exactly and in complete sentences why the hell you've been avoiding Yama!" 

"What's it to you?" Tai asked her, his eyes looked slightly dead.

"My best friend, no he's more like my brother is so fucking depressed right now, I can't even be a tiny bit happy that I've been asked out! I have a slight problem coming over to his house and seeing him so depressed that he can't even _pretend to be happy! He's wallowing in freaking triple chocolate chunk fudge swirl ice cream with caramel and butterscotch toppings! HE'S THAT DEPRESSED! And I feel that I needed to do something!" Nikki told him._

"Look. I'm glad you're all concerned and shit. Here," Tai said shoving a letter at her. "It should explain everything to Matt."

"No. I'm not taking it till you explain."

"I'm just trying to protect Matt."

"How are you protecting him? You're killing him!"

"Don't say that."

"Can't take the truth Taichi Kamiya?" Nikki asked sourly.

"No, it's not the truth. You can't believe how much it hurts me to not be near Yama…. It hurts more than anything! I can't be near him though… He'll get hurt and I'm not going to let him be hurt by me, even if he doesn't understand it now."

Nikki's temper flared and she turned him around and cracked him across the cheek leaving a bright red mark and a small welt from her class ring. "You little prick! I've had just about enough of this Tai! You say you don't want to hurt Matt but when I say you're killing him you act like I never said it!" Nikki had tears in her eyes from rage and pain. "Matt has been my best friend since before I could walk, and I'm not going to let him wallow in depression and become suicidal all over again. It took me too many years to get him better after that!" she hissed out before covering her mouth in shock. She'd not meant to tell Tai Matt's second biggest secret.

"He's been what?!" Tai demanded glaring at her.

"We were nine I think.. He had downed a whole bottle of aspirin because of…that's not important. But he did. He took about fifty fucking painkillers and was prepared to cut his wrists if it didn't work." Tai turned ashen white. "I was the only one besides TK he'd talk to. He wouldn't even talk to his parents…"

"I have to get to Yama." Tai zipped past her.

"HEY! Wait for me!" she yelled following him.

*************************************************************************************

"I can't believe this… Twice. At least Tai won't be here to try and stop me…. I hope Nikki doesn't come back." Yamato was straightening the entire house. It was so spotless even a clean freak would be a little uneasy. He carefully drew a warm bath, and gathered a few things to make it 'just right'.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Nikki and Taichi ran down the street breathing heavy. They kept running a common thought suddenly in their minds which kept them running even when their bodies felt like tiring.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Yamato lowered himself into the warm water and shivered against its warmth. He felt slightly guilty. Nikki, well she was going to take it hard. TK would be very upset. His dad… his mom? They didn't seem too upset the last time. Tai? He obviously didn't care. Yamato dunked his head under the water and came back up, hair with water crystals in it.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

"How are we gonna get in?" Tai asked as they neared the apartment building.

"Yama gave me a key a while back! I got it with me," she panted back. Tai nodded as they rounded the last corner and the building came into sight.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

_'Why me? I only tried my hardest to love Taichi the best that I could… Why did he have to be so blind to me? Why did he even have to stop talking to me?' Yamato silently asked himself.  "Why did he ever have to start?" he asked the water bitterly as tears streamed down. He picked up a razor and held it up so that light reflected off it in a rainbow. The colors rippled across his pale face, damp with water and tears. His eyes red from crying were dead, devoid off all life. In the background, a song played that seemed so fitting. Matt drew in a deep hiss of pain as the blade bit into the skin of his thigh ripping it open and beginning to turn the water a pale pink. He started to make other cuts on his legs while tears of pain and sorrow flowed from his eyes. "Taichi… Why?" he sobbed._

@@@@@@@@@@ Love me when I'm here, Love me when I'm gone @@@@@@@@@@@@

Nikki and Taichi started to take stairs three at a time in places. They were flying up the stairs, praying they weren't too late.

@@@@ I never let you down, even if I could, I'd give up everything if only for your good @@@@@@@@

Metal bit savagely into pale, creamy arms. More blood flowed freely from the wounds and the water was now a sick red color. Matt began to laugh at it, finding it morbidly funny.

@@@@@@ Everything I am and everything in me, wants to be the one you wanted me to be @@@@@@

Nikki literally slammed into the wall when they were up the stairs using it to push herself towards Matt's apartment. "Yama!" she yelled hoping that he wasn't doing what she thought he might be doing. That he was okay…

@@@@@@@@ Maybe I'm just blind @@@@@@@@@@@@@

Yamato looked up with hazy eyes when he thought he heard his name. "No. Who would be here?" he asked himself. The world had black edges that kept getting bigger.

@@@@@@@@ Love me when I'm gone @@@@@@@@@@@

Nikki clicked the lock open and Tai was in the house quickly not even bothering with his shoes. "YAMA-CHAN?" he yelled turning around desperately. Nikki ran over to look in his room. Tai headed for the bathroom door.

@@@@@@@@@ Love me when I'm gone @@@@@@@@@@@@

"Taichi?" Yamato managed to whisper as he blacked out just as the door opened.

@@@@@@@@@ Love me when I'm gone @@@@@@@@@@@@

"YAMATO!" Tai cried Nikki appeared behind him and screamed tears streaming down her face. In the background the song faded to an end and a soft sad melody started. It was depressingly ironic.


	3. Waiting

Hospitals. If Taichi was asked what he hated most, hospitals would be his answer no hesitation. Nikki sat in a chair near him her clothes wet with bloody water and blood its self. Tai was not much better off, actually he was worse. When they found Matt, he'd practically leapt in the tub while Nikki had called the ambulance. Her short black hair was knotted and wet, her eyes showed great fear and were red from crying, her skin paler than usual, all in all, Nikki looked like a wreck. Tai was pretty much soaked to the bone in bloody water. Neither had changed, and neither wanted to leave until they heard news about Matt. They were so shook up by the time the ambulance had gotten there because they had barely been able to slow the blood flow down that they could hardly tell them Matt's information.

"Mr. Kamiya, Miss. Orimoto?" a nurse poked her head in their private waiting room. 

"Hai?!" They both rushed over to her.

"He's stable. Is there a number we can call to get a family member?" she asked. Tai paled, while Nikki rattled off TK's number.

"Can we see him? Is he out of intensive care? What do you know?" Nikki asked grabbing the nurse before she could leave.

"I can tell you after we've spoken with his family," she said pulling roughly away from Nikki and glaring at her. She stomped off to the desk to make the call.

"If only I wasn't so STUPID!" Nikki said suddenly. Tai placed his hands on her shoulders and led her to sit down.

"I was stupid Nikki…"

"No. I left him alone. I should have seen that he was that depressed again… This is all my fault! I let my anger with you lead me from his side! I left him alone! I was so stupid! But I wanted to know why! And now, Yama-oniichan is hurt!"

"I was trying to avoid him so that no one would get on him for being bi. I knew he was into me, but the thought of him being the target of a gay bashing was more than I could take. So I did the one thing I could think of, I stayed away. Protecting him from a distance."

"Bi?" Nikki snorted. "The boy is such a queen! Take his dick away and give him a fucking chest and he could be Miss. Japan!"

"I thought he was bi… I mean the whole Sora thing.."

"Ever wonder why it didn't last more than a month?" Nikki asked.

"No."

"There was nothing in it for him. And once he explained it to her, she actually agreed and is now happily with, you'll get a kick out of this, Mimi Tachikawa."

"Heh. I always knew that Sora was a little too much of a boy for any guy…" Tai said quietly. Nikki snickered before they fell into a silence, waiting for the Takaishis to arrive. TK burst into the room about ten minutes later.

"What happened?!" he asked before actually catching sight of them and his knees gave way and he was caught by his mother who was gaping at the two teens.

"Dear Gods…. What did he do this time?" she asked.

"You really don't want us to go there yet," Nikki said. Tai nodded just before TK walked over and slapped him. Nikki blinked and let the blonde yell at him.

"You are why he's here! If you hadn't been avoiding him then he'd be okay!" TK yelled at him before Nikki had enough.

"Can it TK. We're both to blame okay? It's because I went to yell at Tai that Matt had the chance to…FUCK!" she swore covering her face with her hands.

"But he was avoiding him!" TK said as tears poured down his face.

"TK. If I'd known, what I know now. I would have told Yama that I love him instead of what I'd done."

"All of you sit down and calm down," Mrs. Takaishi said. TK sat next to Nikki as they waited for more information. Once the doctor came in and explained what was going on and ordered Nikki and Tai to change or leave immediately, the group (with freshly changed and sorta washed up Tai and Nikki) was able to wait in Matt's room. Tai on one side holding on hand with Nikki by him while Yamato's family was on the other side. It was going to be a very long night…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

AN: ** Mel crashes into brick wall while Dai stands to the side holding a spray can. The wall reads 'Writer's Road Block' in big black letters**

Pietro: I'm not sure if I should be proud of you Dai or upset…

Joey: He's just trying to get Yama back.

Shippou: **is sleeping on a chair near comp**

Takepon: This is rather short…. Who jinxed Yama any way? **all who are awake, minus Mel who's rubbing her head, glare at him** It was me huh? **they nod** Oh. Never mind then….

Dai: We are now in major need of reviews. See, she's just got road block big time on this fic. So, here's the deal.

Pietro: There's a few ways this could go… on the other side of that wall is about five weird twisting plot roads.

Joey: Reviews may help her get that she can just climb over the wall and get working again. 

Takepon: There is no death in this fic. But I got my attempted suicide! ^_^

Dai: Later all!


	4. Recovering Or an Act?

A/N: Mel: I have one thing to say, Taichi, since you're reviewing and such…. POST TRAUMATIC SHOCK SYNDROME!!!

Pietro: What she is trying to say is that Taichi doesn't have a wet mop for a brain/personality he just can't use what little he has because of the shock… ^_^

Yama: **wheels over in a wheelchair and bops him upside the head** STOP DISSING MY TAI-CHAN!!

Dai: yeah.. We're continuing…

******************************************************************************

Nikki sat by the window as Taichi paced back and forth. TK was using two chairs as a bed and sleeping at the moment. Mrs. Takaishi was at home leaving the three teens with her elder son.

"Nik, why isn't she still here?" Taichi asked plopping down in a chair next to the girl.

"Because she can't seem to care about him enough…"

"I have to say it…. She's a bitch…"

"I've said it before…. You won't be the last Tai-san… that's the sad thing.." Nikki told him. Yamato stirred a bit. The two bolted over to the bed, one on each side of the blonde. "Yamato? Yamato-Onii?" 

"Nikki?" Matt asked as he blinked and finally saw her. "Where?"

"The hospital. AGAIN! Really Yamato, is it nessacery?"

"Guess not…" Yamato said before looking over to the other side, expecting to see TK, but saw Taichi. "Taichi?" The blonde paled greatly and looked quite frankly frightened to the core.

"Why, Yama?" Taichi asked him taking his hand and sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I guess… I couldn't handle it…" Yamato said quietly. "Tai-kun, where's TK?"

"Asleep, just over there…" the brunette nodded to where the younger blonde was dozing. Nikki shook her head a bit, black hair flowing in front of her eyes. It was a pretty shabby cut, but she usually had it styled funny. She'd washed her hair though in the shower of Matt's room to get the blood out of it so it was kinda just fluffy there. It was only barely to her eyes at that moment; too much more movement and she wouldn't be able to see because of it. 

"I'm sorry…" Yamato said quietly to the two of them.

"Hey, know what?" Nikki said also sitting on the bed.

"What?" the blonde asked as she took his hand.

"We're sorry too… Even though I still won't say it to Tai…"

"Temporary choking… you didn't kill me so it's cool," the brunette reasoned. Yamato looked at Nikki funny.

"I was serious when I said I was going to go after him," she paused to look at her watch, "yesterday morning. I went to his house and yelled and argued with him before we went to your apartment and found you… Can I ask a very serious question here?"

"Yeah.. I guess…" the two boys responded.

"I know what Taichi was thinking surprisingly he was… But, Yama-Onii… WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKNING???" she hissed at him.

"Can I say I wasn't and not get hurt… you need chocolate or some other form of caffeine…" the blonde answered.

"Very true… and probably therapy. But that's beside the point. So, talk you two… I know the whole story up to here and I want to see the ending…. TK is out like a light and this is as private as you're getting for a while," the coal-haired teen reasoned.

"Yamato… I'm sorry about what I did… It was stupid.. I wanted to tell you what I felt for you but I was afraid of what others might do to you. I didn't care what happened to me, but I wanted to make sure you were okay… So I stayed away until I could figure out how things could go and everything… I didn't mean for things to be like this.. I was going to give you a letter yesterday to try and explain my self but then this happened… I'm so sorry Yama-chan…. Can you forgive me?" Taichi said this in an uncertain rush. Nikki smiled as Yamato stared at the brunette jock with wide eyes that were beginning to tear up in joy and happiness instead of pain and suffering.

"If you can ever forgive me Tai-chan.." the blonde whispered gripping his hand tighter.

Nikki smiled and released Matt's hand as the two smiled to each other and nodded their forgiveness before kissing. Nikki shook her head as she felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes for the two… things were turning out okay now… TK woke up to see Taichi kissing his brother. The blonde made a funny face and tried to speak but gave up before coming over and hugging Nikki around the shoulders. The nurse came in to see the four talking happily and Yamato was making a complete recovery.  She left to tell the doctor what she'd seen.

AN: sorry so short but I hit a road block… things will get clearer again I hope…. **Shifty eyes**


End file.
